Violated
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Malik and Ryou celebrate their one year anniversery...but Malik wants a little something more. Mature content...yaoi...no flames! RR


Hooray! Another 'R' rated fic...more yaoiness... ::Grins:: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I no own Malik or Ryou, but my pervish mind ^.~

"Malik, are you sure? It's kinda late and..."

"Shhhh...Ryou...I want you now." He placed gentle kisses along his lover's collarbone. Ryou moaned out softly as he pushed Malik away gently. The Egyptian frowned and suddenly, dove right back into Ryou's neck. He nibbled fervently on the warm skin as Ryou pushed his lover away once again.

"Malik, you know I love you, but I have some homework to finish and it is kinda late. You should go." He sat back at his desk, idly writing random words as if to act like he was doing something, but his boyfriend saw right through this. He came up behind him and slung his arms around his neck, nibbling gently on his ear. Ryou felt the chills go up his spine as Malik whispered seductively.

"Come on, Ryou...we've been together for a year...Battle City's over with. You don't have to hide from me." His tongue traced along the top of his ear as his hands traced down along his chest, feathering his soft, tan fingers the clothed skin. Ryou whimpered, feeling something within him grow. _Damn tease... _"Ryou...please...don't make me take what I want by force..." 

The ashen haired one's eyes widened as he rose from the chair, trying to escape Malik's lethally sensual lips. He wandered over to the bed and plopped down, his chocolate eyes sparkling with a tinge of fear. "W-what did you mean by that?" He asked. Before he knew it, Malik was on top of him, unbuttoning the stubborn buttons on Ryou's pants. Ryou squirmed under his lover as he attempted to flee. Malik shook his head and snapped the button open, pulling down the faded blue denim to reveal his pallid tan legs and sky blue boxers, a little pup tent peeking out from the material. The ashen haired one's whole body blushed a virgin pink as he once again tried to escape. "M-malik, please..."

"Ryou, tonight is our one-year anniversary...and I want it to be special." Malik spoke in between kisses, moving his satin lips from his lover's neck to his lips, kissing him wildly and passionately. Ryou kissed back weakly, feeling fragile under Malik's weight. He allowed Malik to toy with his skin as he removed the blue and white-stripped shirt and threw it carelessly to the side. Now, Ryou lay bare-chested in front of his lover, hoping he was pleasing to Malik's shimmering violet eyes. "Give yourself to me before I take you for myself."

"M-malik...Please...I have to get my work done."

Swiftly, the tanned Egyptian pounced hard on Ryou, pinning his shoulders down to the cotton sheets of the bed. Malik reached over and dug into his backpack he always carried around with him. He dug deep until his hands grasped around a gold object long since forgotten by Ryou. His auburn eyes widened as he tried to slither away.

"Malik! Malik! Please, stop!" He squealed as Malik ran the tip of the new sex toy, the Millennium Rod, against Ryou's tightened entrance. The white haired boy cringed and whimpered. "M-malik...wh-what are you doing?" 

"Shhhh...talk is for later." He swiftly flipped his lover onto his stomach and traced the mysterious golden object along his lover's spine. He spoke nothing more after that as the tip of the Millennium Rod poked into Ryou's tight exterior. He gasped out loudly as his back arched in painful pleasure. Malik wasn't trying to hurt his lover, though he did enjoy watching his pallid figure arch and squirm. He smiled as he slid the cold golden object deeper into the warm hole in Ryou's bottom. 

"Mmmm...M-malik..." He gripped the bed sheets tightly as the rod tickled and teased his insides. He let out short moans with heavy breathes. His bushy white hair shielded his eyes as he closed them tightly, moaning louder and louder. "More, Malik..." The tanned one obeyed as he pushed it further and further in, hoping he wasn't hurting his lover, though the moans signaled that either Ryou was enjoying it or he'd make a really good actor. "F-faster." The ashen haired one spat out as Malik nodded with a grin on his face. He pushed the Millennium Rod in harder and faster, his free hand massaging his lover's back. He continued to pump the golden object into Ryou as he moaned out the name of the one who provided him with such pleasure. 

"Ryou..." Malik whispered as he leaned down and began to place soft, yet forceful kisses along the back of his neck and collarbone. "Louder, my love..."

The ashen haired one obey as he screamed out louder the name of his lover. The cold metal probed his insides and he loved the feel of it. Malik continued to kiss his lover's neck as he was now pumping the Rod deeper until he hit something in Ryou which made him throw his head down into the sheets, crying out loudly. "MALIK!" 

Malik dug his hand under Ryou's body and forcefully played with Ryou's member as he pumped and pumped and pumped until Ryou released the warmth into Malik's hand. Ryou collapsed on top of Malik's hand as he gently removed the Rod from his lover's tight rear. 

"Ryou...hun...can I have my hand back?" Ryou was laying atop the tanned hand as the ashen haired one grinned and kissed his lover's forehead.

"Jerk..."


End file.
